A digital still camera has been known which continuously captures images while rotating an imaging direction 360 degrees and combines the captured images to generate a panoramic image in which images corresponding to a turn are connected together. In addition, a technique has been known which captures a 360-degree image using a plurality of lenses or captures a 360-degree image from above using a super-wide-angle lens and generates a panoramic image in which images corresponding to a turn are connected together.
As the technique according to the related art related to the invention, Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as “PTL”) 1 and PTL 2 disclose an apparatus which designates any portion of a panoramic image and displays the enlarged image of the designated portion separately from the panoramic image. PTL 3 discloses a technique which captures a plurality of captured images while moving a lens in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction and connecting the captured images in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction to create a panoramic image. PTL 4 discloses an apparatus which displays a panoramic image that is captured at a plurality of imaging points as a balloon in the bird's eye view of the map image and can zoom in and out the bird's eye view. PTL 5 discloses a technique which partially changes the magnification of a horizontally long image that is captured using a wide-angle lens, to enlarge or reduce the image.